Save Me the Last Dance
by phoenix5
Summary: HI! this my first fic so please be kind to me. this takes place at a dance at hogwarts in the dream teams 5th. year. its a hr/r and h/? fic. so read to find out more. please don't forget to review


  
Save Me the Last Dance   
  
A.N.- hey everyone this is my first fic so pleeeeaaasssssssee be nice. This story is set in late November of the dream teams 5 Th. year. I'll write the disclaimer at the end so it doesn't spoil a special part of the story. Please be kind an r/r. is it just me or do I sound like one of those things on rented video tapes *please be kind an rewind*? Never mind as u can see I have problems and issues. Ignore the above comment about the tapes. Now on to the story. By the way it a r/hr story and a h/? Story. U have to read an find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen Attention" called Professor Dumbledore. His eyes lit with excitement.  
"Everyone please settle down! I have an announcement to make." It was late November at Hogwarts and excitement was in the air for the end of the term was drawing to a close. The Great Hall finally quieted down, except for the occasional diner fork moving or the munching of student's dinner's in their mouths.  
" As you know since the Yule Ball last year was a great success the other professors and I decided to have another ball this year, but this year it will be a Renaissance Ball. It is again for 4th. Years an up, you must have a partner to attend, and instead of dress robes this year, you will dress in renaissance clothing. The robe store in Hogsmeade will be selling the proper attire for this occasion." Said Dumbledore.  
"Now off to bed chop, chop."   
As Harry heard the words ball, and partners he groaned remembering last years ball disaster.   
"Not another Ball" he groaned.  
"Come on Harry it won't be that bad this year, will it?" Said Ron. All the while looking at Hermione. Harry at that point had to smile. Ron had a crush on Hermione since their 4th year and Harry also knew that Hermione felt the same way but was also to shy to say anything too. At the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione gave the password (mystical weasel) (A.N. for all reviewers don't ask about the password.), said goodnight to Harry and Ron and went to bed.  
Up in the boys' dorm...  
"So are you going to ask Hermione to the Ball?" asked Harry slyly.  
At this statement Ron's ears grew bright pink "yeah I guess." He said.  
"Well you better hurry up and ask her cuz if she looks like she did at last years Yule Ball then every guy will want to be her date."   
" I'll ask her tomorrow then." Decided Ron.  
"Good. So now I don't have to hear from you everyday do you think she'll say yes an stuff like that."  
"Harry who are you going to take to the dance? Cho?" asked Ron who wanted the attention diverted away from him. It was Harry's turn to go pink.  
"No, I haven't decided yet who to take." He knew perfectly well whom he wanted to take but wasn't going to tell quite yet.  
The next day  
Ron saw Hermione sitting in the library the next day, as usual reading some type of book. The sun was just rising through the library windows and the light caught her hair making it look golden and in Ron's opinion she looked angelic.  
"Hermione can I talk to you?" She looked up.  
"Yes" she asked all the while wondering why he was up that early just to talk to her and she hoped that it was something good her wanted to talk to her about.   
" Well I was just wondering if.. You could maybe.. You don't have to.." he kept on rambling  
"What is it Ron?"  
"Would you go to the dance with me?" Her face broke in to the most beautiful smile Ron had ever seen.  
" Well I guess I'll go with you as long as you're not using me as a last resort..."  
Ron Argued " That was last year and I wouldn't try doing something like that again, plus the Ball was just announced last night!"  
Herimone's smile grew bigger " I was kidding, I know perfectly well you wouldn't do that again, but yes I'll go with you. Now its time for breakfast so do wasn't to go find Harry and get some."  
"Sure." And then they went down to breakfast.   
A.N.- at this time I would like to explain something to you all out there who are reading this. I'm going to make time go faster by using a special spell I found, so I can speed up time. I'm going to do this for the sake of everyone out there because it's like a month till the Renaissance Ball. At this point in the story it's one week before the Ball and a Hogsmeade weekend. If your all wondering Harry did ask someone to the Ball but it'll be a surprise for the end. Back to the story.  
One week till the Renaissance Ball.  
"All right I'll meet you guys in Three Broomsticks in two hours?" asked Hermione.  
"Sure that'll give us time to get our outfits an get Christmas presents for everyone we need to." Said Harry.  
With that Hermione disappeared into the crowded road.   
"Well I guess we should get moving."   
"Yup lets go get our clothes first." Said Ron.  
The boys went into the robe shop, which now had robes and the Renaissance clothing which the needed for the Ball. One hour later the boys came out of the robe shop carrying bulky bags that contained their clothes for the ball. Britches, boots, jacket thing and all. Harry had cream colored breeches and socks with a forest green jacket and brown boots and Ron had the same except he had a navy blue jacket and black boots.  
"Can you believe all the stuff we have to wear" complained Ron.  
" Yeah it's a lot but think of all the stuff the girls have to wear. Did you see all the stuff in the store?"   
"Good point."  
Harry and Ron spent the next hour shopping for Christmas presents for their friends. They split up for about 20 min. so they could get each other's presents. When Harry went to go find Ron he saw him coming out of a charm and jewelry store. He guessed he was getting something for Hermione.   
On there way to three broomsticks both of them saw Hermione coming out of the broom shop, which they had never seen her set foot in.   
"Hermione over here." Called Ron.  
Hermione slowly made her way through the crowed road to Harry and Ron.  
"What were you doing in the broom shop?" Asked Ron   
Hermione suddenly got all flustered an started to mumble "Oh nothing I was just looking for you two. Did you guys get all the stuff for the ball you need? "  
"Yup we did." Said Harry. " I see you got all the stuff you need." While looking at Herimone's bulging bags. "Can we see your dress?"  
"Uh.... No it'll be a surprise."  
"Fine ok whatever. Lets get some drinks and then go back for dinner." Said Ron and the other two agreed with him.  
A.N.- OK here is another time spell and it is now Christmas morning and the day of the dance. Ok lets recap. Ron and Hermione are going together and whom is Harry going with hmmmmmmmm. Well you must read on and see.  
Christmas morning and the day of the Renaissance Ball.  
Ron woke up to the sound of paper being torn and the cheering of people getting what they wanted for Christmas. All of the sudden Ron's draping of his bed was pulled open and Ron was meet with the joyful face of Harry.   
"Merry Christmas Ron!"  
"You too!" Ron now looked at his large pile of presents. As he started to unwrap them, got his usual sweater and sweets from his parents, dungbombs from Harry, fireworks from the twins, and then he came across a long thin package at the bottom of his pile. He didn't see a card. So he slowly opened it. His mouth dropped. It was a broomstick a Nimbus two thousand to be exact.   
"Wow" Ron breathed. Harry looked up from his own presents and saw the broomstick.   
" Who gave you that Ron?"   
"Hold up, let me check for card." Ron looked for a card and found one attached to the broom.   
Dear Ron,  
Merry Christmas! Thought that a new broom would be good for you since you're now on the Quidditch team now. See you at the ball.  
Love From,  
Hermione   
Ron's heart leaped with pleasure. Love from Hermione, maybe she did care about him, plus it didn't hurt she gave him a broom either a good one at that. He hoped that the book he bought her, but that was just a cover up for the real present her was going to give at the Ball didn't offend Hermione.  
Harry read the note over Ron's shoulder at said   
"Very interesting."   
"What?"  
"Oh nothing."  
At the girls Dorm....  
Hermione opened her present from Ron excitedly. Her face fell as she saw it another book. She thought to her self I thought I meant more to than another book. Oh well I hopes he gets the message I feel something for him, since I gave him the broom. I won't say anything to him about the book at the moment being its Christmas and all.  
Hermione quickly got dressed and went down stairs to meet the boys for breakfast.  
The day past very quickly for after breakfast the Weaslys, Harry and Hermione had a snowball fight on the grounds. Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny were getting along a little too well for just being friends. But they both shook it off for they were to wrapped up being in each others company thinking about what was going to happen that night than to worry about Harry an Ginny.   
After the snowball fight they all went sledding down all the steep hills they could find. By three o' clock everyone was out of breath and soaked through and through and decided to just rest in the Common Room before they had to get ready.  
At 5 both girls headed up stairs to get ready. The boys who were in the middle of a game of wizard chess didn't really notice. After the game they too went to go get ready.  
In their dorm all the boys were pulling on their long socks, britches and jackets. They took turns looking in the mirror seeming more self-conscious than ever.   
"Who bright idea was this? Asked Ron. Who was trying to pull down his britches in vain, trying to make them like pants.   
"Dumbledores who else. Oh well think on the bright side all the girls will look a hell of a lot better in these outfits than in robes." Said Dean. All the guys walked down into the common room 15-min. before the Ball was to start.   
"Hey Harry, by the way who is your date?"  
Harry opened his mouth to respond closed it but them opened it this time pulling on Ron's jacket.   
"Turn around" He whispered.  
Ron slowly turned on the spot and when he saw what Harry was looking at him mouth dropped to.  
It was Hermione but again she didn't look like Hermione nor did it look like the Hermione from last years ball either she looked like an angel.  
Her dress went to the floor and was long sleeves but went off her shoulders. The fabric was a slivery white that shone and sparkled, there was sliver thread making swirling designs on the dress, Little crystals shone from the neckline which by the way went down low, showing her bare neck. The dress hugged her curves so well that the dress looked like it was only made for her. Her hair which look much longer to Ron went half way down her back in perfect ringlets that caught the light of the fire. She had on a little makeup, but it was mostly a shimmer powder on her face, neck and shoulders.   
As she started down the steps, Hermione lifted her dress up a bit revealing gorgeous glass slippers that seemed to have a magical spell on them so Hermione could walk with ease.  
Harry nudged Ron so it would bring him back to Earth.  
"Hermione you.. You look beautiful, I really mean it." Choked Ron  
She smiled "Thanks Ron you look great too. Harry your dates on her way down."  
"Who's your date Harry" Ron asked for the second time that night but before Harry could answer yet again Ron saw his mouth drop again that night.  
At the top of the steps stood Ginny but she didn't look like a little girl any more. She had on a flowing navy dress with wide sleeves and gold threading around the hem, her sleeves and the neckline. Her bright red hair was piled on the top of her head with a few treadles framing her face.  
"Ready Harry?" she asked.  
Ron was speechless "Harry your going with Ginny?"  
"Well yeah you don't mind do you?"  
"Of course not! Knew you two would get together at some point. Now lets go to the ball."  
When they got down to the Ball almost everyone was there with a date, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle again. It was like the Yule Ball the same dinner situation and everything.  
A.N. ok this is the last time I'm interrupting but I'm skipping the dinner part cuz that's not important the dancing is though, so on we go.  
"Hermione will you dance with me?" asked Ron.  
"Sure." So that's how they spent their evening, dancing. They would switch partners all the time with their fellow classmates all night.   
At 11:30, a half hour before the ball ended, Ron whispered to Hermione before she went to dance with Harry  
"Save me the last dance."  
"Ok"  
So then the last dance came; it was a muggle song this I promise you and a slow one at that. Ron and Hermione started swaying back and forth on the dance floor.  
"Hermione I have to give you something your real Christmas present."  
He pulled out a silver necklace with a small star on it. Herimone's eyes lit up and started to well up with tears.  
"Here let me put it on you." They stopped dancing for a moment so he could put it on her. Neither of them noticed the crowd starting to form around them. Ron pushed back her hair and gently slipped the necklace around her neck.   
"Oh Ron, it's so beautiful!"  
"Just like you, Hermione I've liked you for so long but I was afraid that you didn't like me."  
"I feel the same way Ron." He cupped her chin so her face was looking up at him. He slowly leaned in and gently kissed her. Hermione melted into the kiss and kissed him back. It seemed to the two that the time had stopped just for them. Neither of them noticed the crowd that formed around them.  
All of the sudden there was clapping, cheering and catcalling from the twins and Lee Jordan calling to Fred and George "You owe me I won the bet!" Harry had his arm around Ginny's waist and said with a smile "Well took you two long enough.  
Ron replied "Shove it." And kissed Hermione again.  
  
Well that was it. What do you think? Love it; hate it, whatever just review. If you must flame do so.  
Disclaimer: All hail JK Rowling the mastermind behind Harry Potter, she thought of the characters and Hermione's dress is from the movie Ever After. I love that movie.   



End file.
